


T-Shirt

by 0Ethereal0



Series: Roguerva One-Shots [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Ethereal0/pseuds/0Ethereal0
Summary: After a few days, Rogue comes back home.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Minerva Orland
Series: Roguerva One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180973
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	T-Shirt

After spending several days away from home on a mission, Rogue was finally making it home. Frosch had wanted to stay with Lector and Sting, so he came alone.

He was really exhausted, but the idea of seeing Minerva again was encouraging. Besides, he had decided not to warn her that he was coming back so that she would take his return as a surprise. He smiled imagining the face she would make.

When he reached the threshold of the front door, he knocked eagerly, swaying in his place as he waited for her to open. A few seconds later, the door finally opened.

"Rogue? What are you doing here so soon?" she asked with a smile.

"Surprise" he said entering the house with his arms open.

Without hesitation, Minerva hugged him and kissed him on the lips.

"I've missed you... You don't know how boring it is to be here alone" she grumbled.

The Dragon Slayer sniffed the dining room, and he could catch a smell coming from the kitchen that made his mouth water.

"You've been cooking, huh?" he smiled at her.

"Yeah I guess... But it's more fun when you watch me do it" she shrugged.

"Well, that's not a problem anymore. Let me change my clothes and come down to keep you company" he sentenced kissing her again and then going up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Hurry then! Dinner is almost done!" she yelled at him from the kitchen.

"Yes!"

***

When they finished dinner (which was delicious by the way), they lay on the couch to watch a movie. It might seem like simple entertainment, but with a life like theirs, full of conflicts and battles, a moment of relaxation never hurt.

More calmly, Rogue noticed Minerva. He loved the focused face she made when she watched a movie that she liked. Normally, she would look at him when she realized he had been watching her, and would yell at him, "Don't stare at me, watch the movie!"

Still, all the fights she threw at him were worth it to him.

That day, she was wearing a messy bun instead of the usual two, and she hadn't put on makeup, so Rogue guessed that she hadn't even left the house.

He kept looking down at her body, and even though he had just eaten, the Dragon Slayer felt that he was hungry again.

Minerva was only wearing black lace panties and a long green T-shirt that… a T-shirt too long for her that… that was his!

"I-Is that shirt mine?" he asked almost drooling.

"Huh?" she asked, diverting attention from the movie.

"I said that shirt is mine" he repeated.

"Ehm... which one? This?" she asked nervously pointing to her clothes.

"Exactly, the one you're wearing."

"Mmm... well... maybe" Minerva acknowledged blushing.

"Do you wear my clothes when I'm not around?" he asked with wide eyes and a smile from ear to ear.

"Shut up!" she lunged on top of him to hit him, but Rogue was faster and grabbed her wrists.

"Don't tell me it's because it smells like me?" he jeered.

"Rogue, I'm going to kill you!" she screamed.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop" he said calming his laughter "Then give me back the shirt".

After hearing that, Minerva stopped trying to hit him and got off him.

"Won't you leave it to me?" she asked with a frown.

"Well... as much as I love seeing you with it on, I think I'd rather see you without it" he joked.

She blushed slightly and smiled.

"Then you will have to rip it off yourself."

"Mmm... that sounds good" he agreed.

Right after, he was on top of her, laughing, in a strange fight to see what was stronger; Minerva's embarrassment or Rogue's hunger.

The movie had been totally forgotten, and the shirt would be next, when it ended up on the floor of the room.


End file.
